Bringing a Hero to His Knees
by Sir-Izzy
Summary: After getting a dare at one of his kickass parties, Alfred ends up becoming Ivan's maid for a week. (Ugh. This summary sucks.) Human names used. Rated M for later chapters. Basically a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred dragged his feet as he walked up to Ivan's house, not excited about having to go to Ivan's house, at all. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a childish smile, that he knew all too well. "Oh, privyet Amerika~" Ivan said, grinning a bit. "...Kill me now…" Alfred whispered under his breath, making sure Ivan didn't hear such. Ivan dragged Alfred in and closed the door unexpectedly quickly, making Alfred's skin crawl. "Upstairs there is a dress waiting for you~ Put it on and then come see me~" Russia ordered, chuckling darkly.

Alfred grumbled as he went upstairs and into the main bedroom. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was on the bed; a French Maid dress, that even came with lacy panties. He went over to it and picked it up, sighing. He unfolded the dress and pressed it up against him, alarmed that it might actually fit him. He stripped down to his boxers and put the dress on. It fit perfectly. Then he looked down at the panties and stockings in disgust. He knew he couldn't go down there in his boxers though. Ivan would punish him even if he was in a good mood. He quickly put them on after taking off his boxers and sluggishly went downstairs.

"That took a while, da~?" Ivan said, smiling. Alfred groaned, hating how much Ivan loved this. "Today, you're going to be working with Raivis, Amerika~ And make sure to get it done~" Ivan said, going up to his study. Alfred looked around for Raivis and he found him in the laundry room. "'Sup little bro?" Alfred asked, faking a smile. Raivis jumped a bit and turned around, startled by the sound of his voice. "W-what are you doing h-here?..." Raivis questioned. "The asshole wants me to help you with your chores." Alfred complained. "O-oh...W-well, I'm just finishing up w-with the laundry...Maybe y-you can do the f-floors…" Raivis replied. "Fine." Alfred agreed.

Alfred grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and then got a rag. He put a bit of soap in the bucket and went back upstairs to clean the floors. He took the rag out of the bucket and twisted before getting down on his hands and knees. It went on like this for hours before he felt as if someone was watching him. "You're doing a great job with the floor, Amerika~" Ivan praised, chuckling. Alfred jumped, and quickly tried to cover his bottom, blushing madly. "Ivan, what the fuck, man?!" Alfred yelled, not too happy about being spied on. "Don't yell at me, or you will get the pipe, da?" Ivan growled. Alfred went back to worked but this time made sure he sit in a innocent manner.

Ivan, however, didn't like such. He liked looking at his toned ass but he'd never admit it. Not out loud anyway. "Amerika, after you clean the floors, come up to my study~" Ivan ordered. "How about you go fuck yourself?" Alfred mumbled under his breath, making sure Ivan didn't here that. Only except he did, and he wasn't exactly too happy about it. "What did you say Amerika?" Ivan growled, his signature smile gone. Alfred's skin crawled. He had been caught and he knew that Ivan wasn't going to take it easy on him, at all. "N-nothing." Alfred stuttered, mentally slapping himself afterwards for not keeping his cool. "It didn't sound like nothing, da? And you're going to tell me. Or your punishment will be worse." Ivan demanded.

Alfred stood himself up and looked up at him, giving a glare. "I said...That you can go fucked yourself." Alfred muttered that last part and he had no idea why. Usually when he insult Ivan he would make sure he heard it. Maybe it was because he knew there was no avoiding this. He had to stay with Russia, after all a dare's a dare. And oh, how he hated it.

~~Flashback~~

All of the nations sat down in a circle, most agreed to playing Truth or Dare but others, weren't too happy about this, at all. Alfred, who started the game up as usual, was happy as could be. "Alright, Francis, truth or dare bro~!" Alfred laughed, after all, this was his favorite party game. Except for Spin The Bottle of course. Naturally, Alfred would always picked dare but little did he know that that wasn't the best choice of that night.

"Alfred, truth or dare~?" Matthew asked, smirking just a bit.

"Dare, bro~" Alfred answered, ready to complete the fuck out of this dare.

"I dare you to be Russia's maid for a week, eh~" Matthew stated.

"What?! NO WAY!" Alfred complained.

"You have to~ It's a dare, eh~" Matthew reminded him.

"But dude that dare sucks balls..." Alfred groaned.

"Or, you have to read 50 Shades of Grey~" Matthew said.

"Fiiiiine...I'll do it..." Alfred agreed.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Amerika, tell me...Now..." Ivan spat out, a midnight purple aura appearing around him. "I told you that you can go fuck yourself." Alfred replied, giving a glare right back at him. "That's what I thought you said..." Ivan growled and took out his pipe. Alfred flinched at the sight of such but stood his ground, he wouldn't want to go down that easily. Not to him, at least, but then again, he was wearing a dress and as far as he knew, Ivan had a thing for him in it. Ivan didn't do anything however, with his pipe anyway, but instead did something that caught Al off guard. "Amerika, if you wanna act like a child, then I guess I should treat you like one, da~?" Alfred was confused when he said that and had no idea what he was gonna do. At least not yet anyway.

Ivan sat down on the couch and had black magic place him on his knee. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" Alfred shouted, squirming a bit. Alfred jolted up a bit once he felt a firm hand come down on his ass. "Hey, cut it o-OW." Alfred cried out, as Ivan continued to paddle his backside. He was sobbing by the time Ivan finished, after all he wasn't used to this, maybe back then, but definitely not now. Ivan stood him up as he got up and off the couch. "You're lucky this time, I wasn't even trying~" Ivan smiled. Alfred just stood there silently, wiping away his tears. "Now, I have to go talk to my boss, so be good~" Ivan said, patting his head before heading out the door, leaving Alfred to be alone with the Baltics.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm gonna be redoing the second chapter as It did kinda suck complete ass.**

**My friend told me yesterday that it was obviously rushed and it was. **

**I don't tend to that but sometimes I do, so here you guys go~**

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed heavily and was left alone with a chore list. He had to get these chores down but he didn't necessarily want to. He would much rather hang out with Gilbert and Mathias. Hell, even his brother at this point would be better than this. He did them anyway and was surprisingly done in two hours and fifteen minutes but that didn't mean that they were done correctly. He went upstairs after he was done to finally get out of the maid dress that he hadn't so damn much but to his surprise when he went into the room where his clothes were, they were gone. <em>Oh shit.<em> That was the first thought he had as those were the only clothes he had brought since Ivan told him to not worry about it. Why didn't he listen to himself earlier? Well, maybe it was because he had at least some trust for him or maybe because he was too lazy and it was too late when Ivan went to pick him up. He went to go talk to one of the Baltics because maybe they knew where his clothes were. He saw Toris making his way down the hall as Alfred left the room. _Oh thank god. _ Alfred walked over to Toris and asked if he might have seen his clothes. Fortunately, Toris knew exactly where they were and went to go get them for him. He sighed in relief, that they weren't put in the laundry basket that was taken downstairs earlier or he'd have to wait an hour or so more to get them back.

Toris came back with his clothes and handed them to him. He, of course, changed quickly and was glad to finally be in clothes that he was comfortable being in. He went out of the room again and heard whispers coming from another room, not too far from his room. Naturally being curious he went to go investigate what the hell was going on and why they had to be quiet about it. He saw the door partially open and looked through it, trying to stay hidden.

"B-but he c-can't do it..." That one was obviously Raivis, the youngest of the Baltics.

"That doesn't mean we can't sneak him out." That voice he knew very well. It was Estonia. They had been best buddies ever since Estonia asked for help with his blogs when it was made to be a fansite for Russia.

"B-but what i-if Mr. Russia finds o-out?..."

"He won't. Russia will be back at eleven and we'll make sure he's back before then."

Alfred went in, wondering what the hell they were talking about. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He asked. "We're all going out to just have some fun and we were thinking about taking you with us~" Estonia responded, smiling brightly. Alfred wasn't sure about that. Sure, he wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible but he didn't want to be in anymore in trouble than he actually was but the opportunity was just too good to pass up. "Sure, I'll go but only if you know for a fact that bastard won't be home until eleven." Alfred said. "Don't worry. He won't be." Estonia reassured him. "So, when are we going?" Alfred asked. "Right when Toris gets the keys."

Estonia leaded the way out to the car that was already open. He helped Raivis get in and told Alfred he could sit up in front if he wanted. Alfred did take it and was glad he wasn't being treated like a child anymore, buckling himself up. Toris soon came out, keys in hand and got inside the car, starting it up. "So where are we going first?" Al questioned. " We're going to this fair that just opened up." Toris responded, driving out of the driveway and onto an open road that lead into the city. "I know you're going to love it." Toris spoke. Alfred did love the sound of that, he hadn't been to many fairs but whenever he went it was always fun. Of course, they were expensive, especially the food at times but it was totally worth it to him in the long run. "Sounds like fun." Alfred added, smiling like the natural, adorable dork he was.

~~At the Fair~~

Alfred had never seen something so big before. I mean sure, he'd been to big fairs before but this was huge. Like an excited little boy on his first trip to the fair, he took off his seat belt quick as lightning and got out of the car, rushing for the gate to get it. The Baltics chuckled at the sight of this and were just getting out of the car by the time Alfred was waiting in line. Alfred was starting to become anxious and was fidgeting in line. It was obvious that he was maybe a bit too excited, well, for a grown man anyway. When he was first in line his cash was already out and insisted on paying for everyone. There was no arguing with him at this point so the Baltics agreed but Toris said he'd pay for the all food. Which was a bad decision since we all know Alfred eats way more than be should. Once inside the fair, the Baltics had a hard time making sure Alfred didn't just run off on them. It was they had brought a child with them and they really did.

"Dudes, we should totally try one of those games, where if you knock something down, you totally get a prize!" Alfred exclaimed. "Maybe we should get something to eat first..." Toris recommended, his stomach growling. "Sure~" Al agreed, following him to a concession stand. "Like I said, you can get whatever you want." Toris reminded them. Alfred ended up getting the most food. He even got more than the Baltics combined. He ate a bit quickly and almost choked on a hotdog twice but continued to get more and more food until he was stuffed. He was now full of even more energy before and wanted to go on all the rides, bringing the three others with him. The Baltics were indeed having fun but they were tuckered out quickly and decided it'd be best to return home. With a lot of bargaining, Alfred did agree to leave but he at least wanted to get a drink a before going home. They Baltics looked at each other and talked it over some before agreeing to go to a decent bar.

The drive there was unnaturally quiet. Mostly because Al was actually more tired by the time they left than what he actually thought. He was still happy as could be though but unfortunately wasn't paying attention to the time at all. It was already 7pm when they left the fair and that only game them four hours and knowing that it was a bar, they probably weren't gonna make it in time for when Ivan was home but that thought didn't pass any of their minds.

The bar they went to wasn't that full and had decent prices on drinks but that'd only make it more easier for them to spend money on drinks they didn't need. Alfred was one of the few guys who doesn't mind drinking any type of alcohol, even though he couldn't handle as much as he thought he could. He just got a couple of beers for now and hell, even Raivis was able to enter and get in. Alfred was wondering to himself why Ivan was such a damn pervert. I mean yes, even he knew he looked sexy in that maid dress but...Ivan didn't exactly appear to be the gay type. At least not that much. I mean, he'd make you question it a little bit but not that much. If that makes sense.

Alfred kept ordering rounds around the clock and was indeed drunk by the 7th round. It started to get a bit crazy in the bar too. I mean, Alfred already had his shirt off and was starting to get WAY too close to Estonia, not that he minded it. Things took for a worse however when Alfred threw up on one of the waitresses. That was basically the breaking point for Toris, who hadn't been drinking as he had to drive home. He grabbed everyone and took them out the bar, making Al clean himself before putting his shirt back on. Toris checked his watch and he could already feel Ivan's rage. It was eleven thirty and Ivan would totally kill them by the time they got home. He packed up everyone in the car quickly and drove home, almost speeding down the road that lead to Ivan's house. The pit in his stomach only got worse as he saw Ivan waiting at the door for them like an angry mother whose children are late for dinner and didn't come home on time. Alfred saw him standing by the door and it had been a long time since he had seen a face like that but he was too drunk to care to be honest. He stumbled out of the car and marched right up to Ivan, his confidence on the rise thanks to the alcohol. He was about to tell him off when he was stopped by Ivan who yanked him by his arm inside the house. He didn't exactly feel much pain, the alcohol had made sure of that but oh boy, he knew he was in trouble.


End file.
